burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Remember that logo I made?
The original Logo Bunch Well I showed it to a friendly mod on the Insomniac Games Forums, Cron-Z, and he just comes in and "whips" up an alternate logo that looks like the more classic logos! Pretty sweet, huh? Maybe it can be used for a theme based on the classic Burnout titles. I could ask him to do one in the original Kenyan Coffee font to add to the effect (older Burnout titles used the original, taller font). KBABZ 21:03, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :Fantastic! Relay my praise. I shall implement it into future logos. ::Recently I came up with an idea. What if Burnopedia had several themes for each major Burnout Title? Even if the idea wouldn't be used, I made some new logos that reflect the logo and design sense of several Burnout titles. Here we go! Burnout 1 & 2 Style Burnout 3 Style Burnout Revenge Style Burnout Paradise Style Cagney Style DLC Cars Style Party Pack Style Cops and Robbers Style KBABZ 08:45, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :::Looks Sweet! but what about a logo for BSI? the island should have baner made even though it's not been released yet. good to be prepared for the future... Sdottrix 10:13, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::Where's Burnout 2 Point Of Impact, Burnout Legends & Burnout Dominator styles? :( [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 11:15, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :::Sdottrix: It's entirely possible that Criterion will change the colour scheme of the menus for Big Surf Isl., so I'm gonna hold out. Spoil-t: The Burnout 2 logo is almost identical to the Burnout 1 logo, the Burnout Legends logo is the same as Revenge one, and the key to the Revenge logo is that the T is wrapping around the logo (can't do that with an A, can I?). Without it, I can only enlarge the B, which then makes it identical to the Burnout Dominator style (Revenge and Dominator even use the same sheen effects). So yeah, there's my reasoning. KBABZ 13:49, 16 May 2009 (UTC) I'll be holding out on making the BSI banner until we get some better images released by Criterion. As for the logos for every game and DLC, I'd prefer keeping one logo to match the skin. :Well the idea was that we'd have THEMES based on the older games. Considering that they're not likely to be changed I thought it'd be a neat thing to do. KBABZ 06:05, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::if you're going for themes, then it's not too worrying about how each banner stands out. with every new release, we're made the banner go together with related cars. so therefore, we could edit these with cars to make them more game-specific. Just throwing ideas around ^_^ (Sdottrix 19:15, 17 May 2009 (UTC)) Banners this time! Ok, well I've thrown together some of my own banners as examples. Basically the only thing we would have to change would be the colour for the links on the site, and of course the banner. If Big Surf Island comes out with a new colour scheme, then the logo will be with those colours, but for now, I've provided my own version. Burnout Burnout 2: Point of Impact Burnout 3: Takedown Burnout Legends Burnout Legends (Alternate) Burnout Revenge (PS2) Bunrout Revenge (360) Burnout Dominator Burnout Paradise Burnout Paradise (Cagney Update) Burnout Paradise (DLC Cars) Burnout Paradise (Party Pack) Burnout Paradise (Cops and Robbers) Burnout Paradise (Big Surf Island Concept As you can see I had to use my own background texture, however I can use the default one we have if I can get my hands on it. KBABZ 06:05, 20 May 2009 (UTC) I like you BSI one. I think BSI will change the theme color to orange or yellow [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 08:22, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I tried to go for a sunset theme, so as to complement the sunset of the image used. As for the new colors when it arrives, Orange was used for Cagney, and Yellow I don't think would look very good. Maybe Purple or Green? KBABZ 09:47, 20 May 2009 (UTC) '''I think the island is going to be light blue to white, cause that's what the official pic looks like.' Babadingldoo 19:45, 21 May 2009 (UTC) And now it's Spotlight Redid most of my spotlight images so that they utilize the logos. Ahh, much better! What awful horrid P.O.S. junk pictures, j/k [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 16:43, 21 May 2009 (UTC) I already make the banners to match each month's featured article. Are they really that bad? No [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 19:10, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :Notice the "j/k" at the end. Must've gotten lost in the sig. ::I like making these, so I wouldn't mind making a banner for the Month's featured article. I could make a full-size banner for the article as well. I just wanna feel helpful around here. KBABZ 23:39, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::Articles don't need banners. I can phase you in to making the monthly banners. I already have the June one ready, but you can make July's when it rolls around. If you want real appreciation, the monthly P12 challenge and Forum:99 to go are the best routes. You're up to 5th in most edits, so perhaps I haven't been grateful enough to you. Here's a (hypothetical) cookie. ::::Heh, I didn't mean a banner for each article. P12 Challenge seems to be headed by Babadingldoo, so I'll concentrate on 99 To Go. I also am able to record footage from the games and upload them to YouTube (where they can then be included in the articles). Anything that could do with a video? KBABZ 00:17, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Perhaps record some freeburn challenges and create articles one each? ::::::'Make better burning route videos! The one's right now are horrific! The guy takes wierd routes, not using boost most of the time, and can't seem to drive. And they're before the update too. Having someone taking the route on the wiki with the new times would be the best. If you're as bad as him though, nvm.' ::::::'I wish I could record my games... :C Babadingldoo 00:55, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Babs is right. The problem with recording though is that, to record it I have to put it through the recorder, but it has to save it to a RAM, and THEN put that out to my TV. This results in a delay time from when I input a control (such as turn right) and when I see it (so I can react and adjust my actions). This can make many genres of games quite difficult, particularly Platforming and Racing games. I did the Uberschall Burning Route for the main Burning Route article, but it was hell because of how squirly it is, and it was near impossible for me to complete it without crashing at least once. There is a solution though. I could buy an HDTV that has Video/Audio Out plugs. That would mean that I could see my actions on time, and the Video/Audio out jacks mean that I could output it to the Recorder, thus saving my work. KBABZ 01:07, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :Or you can buy a EasyCap/Dazzle which cost $20/$70 respectivly. They can record anything that is on any screen, like from a tv show, dvd, camcorder, videogame, etc. They even come with video editing software! The Dazzle works perfectly and has great quality, while the EasyCap requires some tweaking to get working, especially if you have vista. Babadingldoo 01:19, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :Wait, the first one is called EzCAP now, and they "supositly" fixed the vista problems. Anyone want to give me 20 bucks? C: Babadingldoo 01:42, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Request You wanna make three or four spotlight images for BSI, using our current Burnopedia logo? Thanks, :Ok, made 'em! I took two screens from the new trailer for two of 'em. In fact I made six of them so you can pick the ones you wanna use. Hope ya like 'em! KBABZ 03:02, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :Nice work. I requested the spotlight and will let you know when I hear word from the folks at Wikia. ::Thanks! Hope it gets the go-ahead. KBABZ 15:56, 24 May 2009 (UTC) A Singlarity Just Formed WowowowowowoW!!! I just skimmed through all of this and i just imploded. They are all epic! I love them all apart from the Burnout 3 one: it's wonky? Anyhoo, thanks a bunch to whoever made them. I recon we should use all of them in a small template, which we put at the top every page. Depending on what game that article relates too, the logo changes. So say you have a silver lake article: the Burnout 3 logo will be on the template at the top of the page. Then say if you have the Rai Jin Turbo then the cagney verson of the Paradise logo is on that template. It's like the template stays the same but the logo changes depending on the game, which the article in hand realtes too. Everyone understand? Just an idea, if we like: then feedback, if not: then don't say anything as it will upset me and i will perma ban you give constructive feedback! Also this isn't a response to any previous ideas, i didn't really take the writting in: there was too much. Sorry, the images got my attention. However if you need me to respond or comment on anything i've missed then just gain my attention and i'll be there. I think that's all! :Heh, I did all those of course! Yeah took me a bit, but I have a lot of fun making them. I came up with that idea a while ago, having a page themed to the game the article is referring to, but that wasn't possible apparently because the theme is chosen by the user to be applied to the whole of the site. My intention for the logos and the banners was to allow users to choose what theme of game/update they would like to use, with the difference being the banner and the colours of the site itself. For instance, for the DLC Cars theme the links would be light blue instead of orange. I have the original Photoshop files so what we can do is make the site look like the menus of each different game (I have all of the games so that helps). :Also, as for the Burnout 3 logo, that's what the logo looks like, so to speak. The reason why Pedia is raised like that is because the 3 in Burnout 3 is raised in a similar manner, as you can see here: KBABZ 12:54, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::I might have been up for a temp at the top of every page if we didn't already have an enormous banner. An added template would push the content nearly all the way off of the page. :::It's not meant to be added with the original banner, it's meant to REPLACE the original banner, depending on the theme chosen. KBABZ 00:26, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::::It's only possible to have one custom theme, unless I'm missing something. :::::Hmm, maybe Parkster and some wiki guys can help out. KBABZ 01:37, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Resources What to you lot use for the tarmac style background? Also, i have Defonte Stylus, but what is the font for the Burnopedia on the main page? Smudger13talk 21:22, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :I had to get my own tarmac texture for the banners I did, which you can find here: http://www.webdesign.org/img_articles/11418/Asphalt3.jpg The font I used is a modified version of Kenyan Coffee. What I had to do was cut off the bottoms of the letters to make the font shorter, however I did this in Photoshop and not in a font making program. You can use the original image for the logo and use the magic wand tool to help make a mask, which is how I made all the modified fonts for the banners there. Here's the original: KBABZ 00:15, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Sweet, cheers Smudger13talk 15:49, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Community Forums Banner In the spirit of Photoshopping goodness, I made a new Community Forums banner due to the old one using the, well, old logo. KBABZ 10:19, 29 May 2009 (UTC) It hasn't been changed yet...Smudger13talk 21:36, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :I uploaded a new version of the banner with the new logo. ::Hey I noticed that you uploaded a new banner the other day. I realize that I don't have the right logo or background, but couldn't you provide that background for me? KBABZ 00:53, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, I could.